


Heatwave

by karslikesmelons



Category: jojolion, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Consensual, Daiya is 16, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Summer, This is my first fic lol, Unplanned Pregnancy, a lot of tildes used in speech, jojolion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karslikesmelons/pseuds/karslikesmelons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grandpa n his daughter are chilling at home because it's super hot outside</p>
<p>You'd better not read this fic if the tags scare you because you won't like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

The grass in the garden of the Higashikata’s had shriveled and turned yellow. It hadn’t rained for a few weeks and even the usually sturdy wall eyes had turned dry and dusty. Norisuke was safely shuttered up in his home together with his youngest daughter, Daiya, in the hope the heat would stay outside. The weather was too hot and if he had been wearing his fuzzy bodywarmer and jeans, he would already have melted by now. The temperature was just okay for sitting around in the house in swimwear on the couch. Joshuu and Hato were at the swimming pool and Jobin, Mitsuba and their child were also hanging around somewhere, using the rare moment where the three of them were together for some parent-child bonding time. It wasn’t like there would be any unexpected guests visiting his house during this heatwave. In this kind of weather, people either stayed at home, were at the pool, or on the streets moving sluggishly on their way to a destination with more shadow and air-conditioning in order to hide from the heat. The father reached for the water pitcher (crystal, Swedish design) on the coffee table, only to discover it was empty. He’d have to refill it in the kitchen.

Through the living room he could hear a high-pitched voice. His daughter, Daiya, stepped towards him, her hands trailing over the objects she passed so she knew where she was heading. “It is so waaaa~rm!” Norisuke was surprised to see that his daughter was wearing her pink, fluffy dress in the middle of a heatwave, even when the airconditioning was on. “Hey Daiya. Aren’t you melting in that dress? It’s scorching outside.” “Daddy!” Her father’s warm voice created a smile on her face. “Can you help me, daddy?” Daiya took a place next to him on the flowery couch. “I can’t get my dress off! I put it on this morning but when it got warmer I wanted to wear something cooler but I can’t get the zipper down anymoo~re.” 

It hurt him to see his daughter like this, sweatdrops trailing over her cute forehead and a face red from the heat. “Wait a second, my angel. I’ll free you from your fluffy prison.” Norisuke’s hands trailed over his daughter’s back, seeking the zipper between the furry fabric. He finally saw what was wrong, some of the fluffy hairs were stuck between the zipper tab, blocking its way down Daiya’s back. He pulled on the bit of fur that was stuck, accidentally leaving a tiny bald spot next to the zipper but he didn’t tell his daughter because she probably wouldn’t notice it. The blockade was gone and he finally could pull the zipper down, leaving his daughter in her underwear. “There you go, sweetheart.” “Thank you daddy~” Daiya swung her arm around Norisuke’s middle and leaned over so she could nuzzle her head against his chest but was surprised when her cheek touched his curly chest hair. “Daddy?” “What’s wrong, my sweetie?” His daughter was silent for a bit. “You aren’t wearing clothes?” Her father slightly blushed and his pupils turned towards the window. “Uh. Just my swimming trunks. It’s warm you know. It’s like I’m in a tropical resort but I haven’t even left my own house." Daiya ruffled her hand through her daddy’s chest hair. “You’re so fluffy~” Norisuke slightly shivered while his daughter twirled her fingers through his chest hair, but quickly settled down. “Eh, I think your dress is more fluffy, my princess.”

His daughter leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. “Daddy is so cute…” and before he knew it, his cute daughter was sitting on his lap, running her hands through his hair and squeezing the soft fluffy balls on the end of the strands. Daiya leant in further and Norisuke could feel her soft lips on his, and at the same time he felt something getting warm in his pants. Overcome by surprise, frozen to the couch. It happened so quickly that he had no time to think and didn´t know what to do, which threw the heartbeat of the patriarch into acceleration. 

“I love you daddy…” Daiya moaned and tried to squeeze her tongue between Norisuke’s lips. Norisuke had shut his lips tightly. His cute daughter. He had been so angry at Josuke when that nasty sailor was trying to seduce her, but he sort of felt at a loss now because his daughter was all over his lap like this. He felt a hand trailing down and sliding between his skin and the elastic of his swimming trunks, sliding over his fluffy pubes and curiously cradling the fluff around his wrinkly balls. Norisuke wasn´t sure who taught Daiya all of this since he had never spoken to her about it, he wanted to keep her pure and away from all the nasty boys in the world outside their mansion who would try to take advantage of her blindness and ruin her. He was her father and way older than her, it would be impossible for him to let Daiya take advantage of him. In that moment of his train of thought, he was so busy thinking that he relaxed his stiffly shut lips for a moment, allowing Daiya to slide her tongue between his open lips, leading Norisuke to open his eyes wide in surprise, giving his daughter a lost look, not that she could see it of course. His beautiful daughter doing something like this? He still couldn’t believe it. Her tongue was wet and slimy, a sensation he hadn’t felt for ever so long since her mother dear had left the family, and combined with her hand crawling around in his pants it made the feeling in his crotch more intense. 

His beautiful daughter pulled away from the kiss, leaving a wet trail on her father’s lips and moved her hips closer to his crotch, grinding over his dick, with the fabric of her panties and that of his swimwear the only barriers between them. As her father he should have stopped her, it was immoral and he was doing exactly the one thing that he didn’t want to happen to his daughter – ruining her – but since she was the one who had initiated this, maybe she was ruining him? He couldn’t separate his thoughts anymore, he wanted her to stop but he also wanted her to continue. “Daddy~ Do you wanna fuck me? I wanna know what it is liii~ke.” His hard dick throbbed in his pants and he bet Daiya could feel it too. She opened her legs, a wet stain in her cute pink panties clearly visible. Her father grunted, half in frustration that he wasn’t able to hold himself back towards his cute little princess. 

The taste of his daughter’s pussy juice was still on his tongue. Maybe he had gone too far. At the beginning he had tried to be careful with his precious angel but Daiya kept begging him to fuck her harder and huffed in his ear how much she loved him. His daughter crawled up from her position on the couch, back onto her father’s lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and Norisuke could feel her soft breasts against his hairy chest. “Daddy~” She giggled. “Teehee~ That felt so good, daddy~! I looooo~oove youuu~” softly nudging her opened lips against his, begging for another kiss.  
He felt something wet and slimy leaking onto his thigh. Oh fuck. The last time he fucked someone was so long ago. He had forgotten something important. He should have bothered to grab condoms from his bedside drawers. Not that it would have mattered anyway, the only ones in the house were probably ten years past the expiry date. 

A few months later.  
“Papaaaa~ where aaaare you?” Daiya scuffled into the living room on her pink fluffy slippers but flew right into her father’s arms when she noticed his cologne. With her right hand she rubbed her tummy underneath her pink fluffy dress, which looked slightly tighter and fluffier than before. His daughter smiled. There were no sounds of other people in the room. She reached for Norisuke’s arm and led one of his hands underneath her dress, letting him feel up her belly. “Daddy~ It’s so big…” The look on Norisuke’s face changed to one of concern and his eyebrows curled into an almost impossible shape. A fluffy hug followed. “Teehee papa, I think you’re gonna be a daddy again!”

**Author's Note:**

> ssup I'm karslikesmelons and I'm new to this whole AO3 thing. I hope I did this right lol


End file.
